User blog:Aranryanchampion/If you where forced to spend an entire week with your two least Mane 6 Members...
What would you think they would force to put you through and how you would try to survive it without going nuts? If you would "rage-quit" by not spending any time with them for more than two hours, then they will win and get to rub it in your face for a very long time. The only way to win is to bear with their torment during this week and if you do that, you will be rewarded by several hugs from your two most favorite members of the Mane 6 and your favorite background pony. Let me imagine what my week would be with my least favorite members of the Mane 6 (Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle). Well first off, Twilight would probably force me to read hundreds upon hundreds of boring books. You see, I am not the type of person/pony that likes reading and I also read very slowly, so she would probably laugh at me for not having finished reading one of those 250-page books while she has read fifth teen of those. Then she would probably force me to write everything I have learned in the journal and of course the she wants me to write the moral in a way that puts her and Fluttershy in the right, even if they were the direct cause of the problem. (See Bats and Three's a Crowd just as examples from the most recent season). As for Fluttershy, she would probably put me through countless shores to help her "animal friends", including Angel. Whom I probably would feed to Timberwolves because of how much of a spoiled and selfish brat he is. But if I did that, she would probably use the stare on me and force me to apologize to do even more labor to compromise to the loss of her precious Angel. She would also constantly tell me to stand by the side of the animals, even if they were the cause of the problem like I said earlier. And because of her mind of thinking, she would force not look for a compromise when a conflict arises between her and somepony else. As for both of them, they would probably not treat me so well. Seeing me as a mindless work horse that has to do all of the hard work because one of them is a princess and can never be wrong and the other is a "Brony-Magnet" and can never be wrong either. And if I told them what I think about some random subject and they disagree with me, then they would probably lecture me for two-hour straight. But Fluttershy would probably lecture me to oblivion if I do something as simple as stepping on an ant. The only good thing about this would be that I get to spend some time with Discord, which he needs since I am one of the few ponies that actually treats him like a true friend and like a slave like the ponies have done during season 4. So I would probably go through this week by having some chaotic fun with him and perhaps maybe performing some pranks together. Since he is on occasion living at Fluttershy's place and he really likes to prank Twilight. Then I would technically spend time with them as well. So it counts. But since these two mares are some of the more egotistical ponies I know, then he and I would probably not have fun for that long, maybe not even for five minutes. But maybe all of these would be worth it, just so I can be hugged multiple times by Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and my beautiful wife Lyra Heartstrings. You know what, it probably is worth it. :) But before I go on, I just have to say this: If you like these two characters, then fine I have nothing against you. I just want you to understand why I do not like them. I am just as allowed to not like them as you are allowed to like them, simple as that. The same thing applies if you dislike a member of the Mane 6 that I really like, like Rainbow Dash. Who I know is a pony that Steven Star is not a fan off and that is perfectly fine. I am not going to hate him just because he likes a character I don't like and I hope that you won't start hating me just because I dislike these two ponies. Now here is a possible scenario for Steven Star. Now if Steven has changed his mind about Rainbow Dash and does not hate her anymore, then this picture will be changed to incorporate his new two least favorite members of the Mane 6. Steven's-whole-week-with-Rainbow-and-Pinkie.gif|Maybe Steven will have a better time with these two than I thought. Lydia's-odd-week.gif|Lydia's "odd" week Me_and_Rainbow_Dash_Week.png|It might not be easy getting some work done with her around. So I guess this is about it. Now which members of the Mane 6 is your least favorite? What would they do to you if you were forced to spend an entire week with them? And what would you do to survive this week? Please tell me in the comments-section down below. Maybe I would make some pictures illustrations of your stories and post them in a special gallery on this blog-post. I would like to hear what you have to say and please do not flame each other or me for disliking characters that you like or liking characters that you dislike. Now for a random update on Predator and the comic-story that I am also writing: I will probably not start working on him until I get back from my Easter-vacation due to the change of rhythm and the plans that I and my family have during this time. So I am making this to sort-of giving you something until Predator gets made. During this time I also hope that you all had a wonderful Easter-eve and an equally wonderful time during the remainder of your Easter Vacation. The same thing applies to the story where I turned into a colt again and Lydia into an actual horse. Maybe the next part will involve Steven Heartstrings' sister getting her cutie-mark or maybe Lydia and I trying to find a solution to this problem. You never know and neither do I. I am ARC and I will see you in the near future :) See Ya! Category:Blog posts